This invention relates to an adjustable length ski pole and, more particularly, to an improved telescopic ski pole which is easily converted into an avalanche probe. The invention provides an improved expansion system for maintaining the adjustable length ski pole at the desired length, easily removable upper grip portions of the poles and means for connecting the lower portions of the poles to each other to form a long probe.
In the prior art there are various types of adjustable length ski poles. Most of them utilize a telescopic tube system. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,596,405, 4,456,285, 4,448, 422, 3,722,903, 3,712,652, 3,556,544, 4,288,102 and 4,134,703 all utilize two telescopic tubular pole sections. Such telescopic ski poles have generally utilized an expansion nut like system to hold fix the pole at the desired length. The disadvantage of such expansion nut like systems is that they rely on friction of a very limited surface of the expansion nut against the inner wall of the ski pole. This often results in rapid deterioration of the friction bearing surface which can effect the ability of the expansion nut like system to maintain the ski pole at the desired length. Often the expansion nut needs to be replaced for the telescopic function to work properly.
Back country skiers and ski patrol people like to have ski poles that can quickly be converted to an avalanche probe in an emergency. Ira skier is caught and buried in an avalanche and is not quickly located, the skier may suffocate. Avalanche probes are used to push into the snow to locate a buried skier. For many years ski poles which can be connected to each other have been available. U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,102 to Ramer illustrates such an avalanche probe. These ski pole/probes have a male connection at the top of one pole shaft and a female connection at the top of the other pole shaft. When converting such poles to an avalanche probe first a basket is removed from one of the ski poles. Next, both of the ski pole grips are removed. The pole with the male end is connected to the pole with the female end. This effectively doubles the length of the pole. The probe is now ready for use. In order for this system to work quickly in an emergency, the ski pole grips must be easily removable.